The New Revolution
by HotVampireGal
Summary: Kitsune and Phen are brother and sister, and stumble into the feudal era.They meet up with the gang, and find out that they are ancestors of Inu-Yasha! They don't know why theyre in the feudal era, but they will change how everyone thinks.
1. Default Chapter

Kitsune and Phen are twins. They accidentally go into the feudal era, and have no Idea what is happening. Inu-Yasha and the gang finds them, and helps them adapt. They find out that they are ancestors of... Oh just read it and find out for yourself! 

A/N: well, this is my fiction. Inu-Yasha comes in second chapter, which will be coming soon. 

Kitsune took a plaid rag from the sink and reluctantly walked out and started cleaning spilt smoothie off of the floor. 

"Damn!" Kitsune said, realizing that her hair was covered in orange slush. "That's just great. 'Out of all the places I could have worked, why did I decide to come to this place?' 

. She wiped some grease off of her pink apron, and made sure that none was on her shorts and T-shirt underneath it. She always wore a red baseball cap to hide her unusual ears perched on top of her head. 

"Kitsune! Hey!" She heard the familiar voice of her twin brother, Phen. Like her, he had white hair with a blueish tint to it. He also had the same ears. 

"Once your done work, you want to go shopping? I need something to wear swimming. You _do_ have the best taste in clothing!" he said, his voice showing his wacky personality. 

"I guess I could go, since you complimented me on my taste in clothing..." she chuckled, blowing hair out of her face. She took another look at him and grinned mockingly. "I mean, look at what your wearing! You _need_ to go shopping... just let me finish my shift and get a shower. I think this orange smoothie is starting to harden." 

"What do you mean, what im wearing?" he looked down at his ink stained board shorts and tank top that was obviously too small. He looked up and grinned sheepishly. 

Kitsune took off her apron and headed towards her family's summer cottage by the beach. "Summer rules!" she exclaimed, jumping up and punching the air. 

She took a shortcut through a graveyard, as she usually did. The sun glinted off the stones, and the flowers were in full bloom. She noticed a huge hole in the ground near an elm tree. 

She decided to check it out. "Hey, Phen, get over here!" She yelled. Phen ran over, and said "Woah, what the hell? Kitsune...why is there a hole in the ground? I'm curios... maybe we should check it out. 

Both of the twins shared immense curiosity. "I'll go first..." said Kitsune. She jumped into the hole, and everything went black. She awoke, and Phen was laying beside her, on a patch of dirt. "Phen... Phen, wake up!" Kitsune said. 

"Oh, yeah I'm awake. Where are we?" he answered. 

"Well, we were curious so we went down a hole... um... uh..." she stopped, and remembered. The cemetery. The shopping. "Ok, lets get out of this hole, that was a stupid Idea." she was about to say something else, but then she realized her hair was no longer dirty. "Weird..." 

"Kitsune, I'll help you up first. Step on my hand and I'll launch you up." 

Kitsune did as he said, and got on his hand. She was suddenly hoisted up, and she was no longer where they had been. "What? Phen, you have got to take a look at this!" She said. 

"What? I'll be right up!" he waited until Kitsune was off of his hand, and then grabbed her outstretched arm. In a moment, he was hoisted up. 

"Look at all of this!" Kitsune said. She saw grass, and farther back was trees. The hole they had come out of... was now a well. "This is weird..." said Phen. They started to walk, dizzy a bit because they had just gotten into a hole, come out, and suddenly be on the other side of the world... "Where are we? Are we even in Tokyo anymore?" said Phen. 

They walked towards the forest. There was a huge tree with bark peeled off of it in one area, and a small hole just right above the center. "Weird tree..." said Phen, and they continued walking. 

They had walked about 1 or 2 hours, and Kitsune found in unusually easy to walk such a great distance and not get tired. She could tell Phen felt the same way. Soon, they came upon a village. It had normal buildings, not painted, but normal. They were made with wood. 

"What's this? This village looks nothing like Tokyo... Not even a bit... there's so much free space, and the air is so fresh. Look, I can see water over there!" said Kitsune, and pointed to glistening water with a bridge over it. 

"Kitsune, I'm scared. Where are we? What are we doing _here_ of all places, when we should be at the mall shopping!" Phen said, slightly panicking. 

"Okay, okay, I know this Is a little weird, but we have to keep out heads. I know this is real... I just stepped on a rock and I felt it through my shoe. Now, why would we go in a hole and just randomly come out of a well... somewhere... this makes no sense." Kitsune said, sitting down on the grass. 

"Well, maybe we should just go to that village and ask someone. I mean, what could be the harm in that?" said Phen. 

"Sounds good. I mean, if this just happened to us, then maybe it happened to other people, too! It's probably really common around here!" replied Kitsune, gaining more confidence. 

"Yeah, your right!" Phen said, moving his white hair in a different position. 

They both trudged down to the village, feeling a bit uneasy about this unfortunate event. What was to come was completely unexpected to them... 

A/N: yay! First chappie done! I hoped you like it, I'll be updating every weekend well, I'll try my best, anyway. Please review! And don't worry, I take flames. It will make my writing much better! 


	2. doubting by some and new beginnings from...

A/N: Hey, new chapter here! I hope you like it, I think I've got a lot of good Ideas. 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I DO own Kitsune and Phen! 

Kitsune stared at a strange looking group of people. One boy was wearing a red Kimono, he had white hair, and two ears patched on the top of his head. 

"Woah! He... but... he has... ears... like us?" Phen stumbled. 

"Yeah, and his eyes are yellow. He looks strange, and look at the others!" Kitsune replied, pointing at a woman dressed in a whit kimono with green patterns, another man with a purple and black robe, a little boy with a fox tail, and a cat that had two tails. 

"That's just weird, but there's one girl..." Phen said, eyeing a girl with a short green skirt, and a top with a red tie. "She looks normal..." 

Kitsune approached them. Who are you and where are we?" she asked. 

"Kagome, who are these people? They look and smell like you!" said the one with dog ears. 

"I don't know them, they're not demons and they don't have a jewel shard. Inu-Yasha, why are they here if they dress differently, and are like me?" asked the one named Kagome. 

"Maybe they have ancestors here..." Said the one who was wearing purple 

"I dou- MIROKU YOU PERVERT! EW! slap" Replied the one with black hair and the two tailed cat on her shoulder. 

"OUCH! Sango, I was only trying to heal your wounds from the previous battle!" Replied Miroku. 

"A bit low..." said Sango, her eye twitching. 

"Those two never stop!" said the young fox boy, who looked around 8 years old. 

"You said it, Shippo." said Kagome. "Anyway, who are you?" 

"I'm K-Kitsune, and this is Phen..." said Kitsune, stuttering. "Who are you?" 

"Well, I'm Kagome, this is Inu-Yasha, over there is Miroku, that's Sango and Kirara, and the fox boy is Shippo, and I was wondering how you got here and what you're doing?" said a concerned Kagome. 

"I'm not sure..." said Phen. 

"Well pipe down and wait here with Lady Keadaeh(spelling?) Until we get back from the next town with the Shikon no Tama." 

"With who?" asked Kitsune. 

Inu-Yasha picked up Phen and Kitsune and carried them inside. "Here, watch these two. We know they're not demons, don't worry about that, so just try and find out why they are here. 

Kitsune looked terribly confused. "Phen, no matter what happens we must know that the beauty in our hearts will guide us, and no matter what we'll get through this." 

"Strong words for the feudal era." said lady Keadaeh. "In these times, you must not trust anything but your physical ability, it will get you through this world. That is something I learned from my sister. She is dead now, but she used to be a priestess." 

"You're wrong!" Kitsune yelled in fury. "There's nothing stronger than beauty in the heart, for that is physical strength! It's all strength!" 

"Nonsense, now eat some soup. It will clear your mind." she said. 

Phen and Kitsune were very upset, but respected the old priestess and ate. Kitsune was halfway through the medium sized bowl, and... 

CRASH! 

The wall of the building crashed in, revealing a hideous cyclops demon with black scales and 8 sharp teeth pointing out of his mouth. It was about 50 feet high, or so Kitsune guessed, and only had 8 fingers. It looked kind of like a giant troll with one eye. 

Kitsune reached in her pocket and grabbed two die, and pulled out her stretchy hair elastic. She flung them like a slingshot, and they spun while flying. Spikes shot out of each number, and the each die hit his eye. 

To finish him off, Phen pulled out a long rope, almost resembling a whip, and flicked his wrist and arm. He wrapped it around the demons leg and pulled, making the demon fall to the ground. 

They both ran up, looking onto the bloodstained ground where the demon lay. There was a small jewel... but they didn't know what to make of it. Phen and Kitsune looked at each other, and walked back. 

"See, the beauty of the heart is everything! It never fails, unlike the body. The body grows tired, but the soul burns bright 24/7!" 

"Think what you must, but that was clearly aim. Well, anyway, there is Inu-Yasha with everyone." she replied. 

"Hey, what happened here? And look, a jewel shard!" said Inu-Yasha. "Kagome, come and purify this!" 

"Is that all I'm good for?" asked Kagome, jokingly. She picked up the jewel shard and it instantly became purified. 

"Who did this?" asked Sango. 

"We did, my and Phen." said Kitsune, a satisfied look on her face. 

"Wow, you did? Where are you from?" said Miroku. 

"Japan." said Phen. 

"Really? Did you travel through a well, perhaps?" asked Kagome 

"Well, sort of. We went into a hole, and came out of a well." said Phen. "It was weird." 

"Don't be afraid, I travel through the same well back to Tokyo Japan, this is a different time. It's 500 years in the past." said Kagome. 

This came as a shock to Kitsune and Phen. It would come as a shock to anyone. 

"I want to go back." said Phen. 

"Well, you can come back when I'm going back. In the mean time, why don't you come with us? We could use some power like that, and all you need is a sword and some training and you could be really good!" Kagome seemed pleased with the twins. 

"Okay, well, if you're sure." said Kitsune. She was in a lot of shock and had nothing much to say. In all of this, she thought she was dreaming. How did she kill that so called 'demon'? Well, it was her and Phen, but how did they do it? 

Inu-Yasha started to walk ahead. Kitsune and Phen were frozen for a moment, but soon followed, catching up easily. 

"Come on! And save your strength, there are many more jewel shards to find, and we'll tell you about Naraku later." said Kagome, as she put a jewel shard in a tiny bottle. 

A/N: end of chapter 2! Please Review! Come on, just push the purple button and tell me what you think! Kitsune and Phen would want you to! Please? Ok hope you like it! 


End file.
